


Fourzer0Cat

by thespottedowl



Series: BBS drabbles [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everything's Fine, M/M, past abusive relationship, they're fine guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespottedowl/pseuds/thespottedowl





	Fourzer0Cat

Scott was yelling and Tyler couldn't breathe.

He had his arms wrapped around himself maybe, but his chest was tight and hurting, and he just couldn't force his lungs open enough to breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt a tear collect in each corner.

Scotty was always loud, but Tyler loved the way he filled the little house, pushed himself into every little crack and pressed it close to bursting with life and noise.

But now his attention was on Tyler, and all of a sudden he felt very small. He was directing himself at him and all of the life and noise and energy was just there, thrown at him and he wouldn't do anything to defend himself, refused to talk back.

He leaned into the countertop and hugged himself, eyes tightly shut.

All of a sudden Scott stopped, and the kitchen was still. Tyler didn't open his eyes. He heard Scott sigh, felt the waves of frustration and exasperation rolling off of him, and heard the creak of the wooden floor as he approached him. But he didn't open his eyes.

Scott laid a hand on his cheek, and without meaning to, Tyler flinched.

He opened his eyes immediately when Scott pulled away, slowly looking up to meet him, whose own eyes were wide with surprise and guilt. There was still a glimmer of anger, but for now, it was quelled.

"I..." Scott started and trailed off, lost. 

Tyler leaned down, nuzzling his head into the crook of his shoulder and tucking his large hands gently around Scotty's waist. After a second, he felt Scott lift his arms, wrapping them around his back.

"Don't yell." Tyler whispered it, like if he was too loud, the air might shatter. "You can be angry at me if you want, but I hate it when you yell." His voice shook.

Very gently, Scotty walked backwards, settling the pair onto the couch.

"It's... it's okay. We'll get it figured out." Scott was shaken, his voice was trembling instead of powerful as it had been. He crawled into Tyler's lap, burying his face into the crook of his neck. "It'll all work out."


End file.
